Christmas' Present
by Yoru no Tsuyu
Summary: SasuNaru Christmas ficcie. Naruto wanted to give each of his friends a gift for Christmas. But the only one's left was Sasuke's. What could he give him?


**A.N.**: Hiya minna-san!! I'm finally back! Took me long enough, to write this. I even had to procrastinate my other Naruto ficcie… .+ducks sharps objects+.

Really…this ficcie turned out to be longer than I thought… but I'm kinda satisfied with it. My first proper one-shot! .+tears of happiness+.

Well… there's a lemon in this, hence the rating. Please be aware of that when you read. But I guess some of you will be happy…?

Oh, I'm kinda sad now. A dear family friend of mine, just had to leave the country for a job proposal. I'm sad… And just when I was doing my checking of spellings and the kind today, she said good-bye, and probably I will never see her anymore. T.T so please forgive any misspellings… I didn't want to wait any longer to post this either… it's almost Christmas Eve!

**Rating**: M –some swearing and later on, a lemon.

**Pairings**: SasuNaru

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai. Boys' love. Yaoi. Lemon. Man on man sex. If you don't like it, please don't read. I don't want any flames because of this. You have been warned.

If you continue to read it, it will be under your responsibility.

**Disclaimer**: Me…? Don't own anything. Just maybe the papers and pen I used to write this. Oh, and the papers were not even mine… it were my mom's. T.T Can't even buy my own paper… Kishimoto-sensei is so lucky…

…

Okay, I'll say it: KISHIMOTO-SENSEI IS THE ONE TO OWN THE RIGHT OF THE NARUTO SERIES. There, happy now…? T.T

Now, on to the fic.

Merry Christmas, people! ;D

Vocabulary at the bottom.

* * *

Parts of this fic were inspired by other authors' stories. They were "My Longing, My Love" by Bookkbaby, and "Perfection", by AkaiTsume.

If you, Bookkbaby, and AkaiTsume, ever get to read this, I'm sorry if I made them if I used some part of your story without telling you before-hand.

* * *

**A.N.**: Edited and revised. If there are STILL more mistakes, just let me know, oki? ;P

* * *

**Christmas' Present**

**A Christmas One-Shot**

**By** Aya Honey

* * *

Christmas was coming soon, and he had found himself caught with a lot to do. Even with the on-coming holidays, that hadn't stopped Tsunade-baa-chan from giving him those lame D-ranked missions. Really, you'd think that after being a Jounin now, they'd at least give him something more important, something more exciting –at least some C-ranked mission. Not that he'd really complain, anyways. At least, those missions allowed him to be in Konoha to do his Christmas shopping… But really, who'd give a _ninja_ the job of cleaning that nasty and BIG farm…? Like they were just mere cleaning people…

But today, luckily, was different, and Naruto for once was glad for it. Making his way through Konoha's market –fully decorated with Christmas colors and allusions—he glanced at the window shells here and there, trying to find the perfect gift.

He hadn't really planned on doing anything special for the Holiday, but… he at least wanted to give each of his friends a little token of appreciation. _That_ IF he had the time to buy them all, actually—what with baa-chan's excuses for missions—and…well, he wanted those to be perfect.

Now…he'd just got something for Kiba (some pills that'd help him and Akamaru in battles), for Chouji, (that was easy…some coupons on that local yakiniku place), for that ero-sennin (he didn't even want to remember what he had to do to in order to get that pervert hermit something), for Iruka-sensei –no matter how much time had passed, he would always be his sensei—(some coupons for the Ichiraku's), Kakashi-sensei (some special edition of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise—he also didn't want to remember what he had to do in order to get that edition ahead of the publication time—stupid hermit), to Neji (some scrolls he got some time away on one of his missions), to Tenten (some sharp new kunai—he really hoped she didn't try them on anyone, especially on poor fuzzy eyebrows, when she received them…), to Lee (well, that was difficult…he managed to get him one of his infamous green leotards…), to Shikamaru (it was kinda difficult too…considering the fact that the guy considered everything to be just, quoting him, 'troublesome'), to Ino (some fashionable ninja outfit—he knew she had plenty of those, anyway…but at least they weren't common in Konoha), to Sakura (some cute little teddy bear—it was plushy, and it was the color of his teammate's hair), Tsunade-baa-chan…he decided he didn't need to get anything for her—she'd been torturing him will all those missions anyway—, then…that was most of it…

He frowned when he saw some plushy black cat on one of the shelves he was currently passing by, its eye the color of crimson, it managing to make him remember to one person he _still_ couldn't find a present for…

"Sasuke-kuuuunn!" Came a screeching girl's voice not so far away from him. Speaking of the devil… Here Sasuke came, hands tucked on his usual pants, a scowl definitely pasted onto his face. The source of his annoyance? A group of squealing girls, all clinging onto him (even if that seemed impossible), shouting his name in their screeching voices (it was amazing Sasuke wasn't deaf by now) and asking him what would he want for Christmas, if he wanted to go with them, if he would go eat what they made for him, and so on and so for. Naruto grinned, kind of pitying the raven boy. It seemed like in this fashion, the Sharingan user was paying for all the sins he'd ever made in his life, and in his previous one as well. Either way, Naruto decided to go out to him, trying to avoid a massacre (the girls killing Sasuke with their annoyance, or the raven one killing them all for just being hell annoying; at this point he just didn't know, anything could happen).

"Oi, teme. Enjoying the attention?" the blond boy teased the raven one. Naruto, it seemed, had matured at this point of his life to stop being jealous at the attention Sasuke always drew (not that he would ever admit he was ever jealous in the first place), and finally realized how Sasuke despised all that attention, which Naruto used to his favor for teasing purposes.

"Do I look to you like I am, dobe?" the other replied, muttering, looking just about to kill someone.

"Tsk. Just asking, teme." That cat-like grin never left his face. It seemed like Naruto was enjoying it truthfully.

"Nh." Sasuke just glared at him, fully aware of just how Naruto was enjoying the situation. At _his_ expenses.

And at this point, while Naruto was thinking of more evil ways to torture the Uchiha, he didn't realize the hungry looks that were thrown at his direction. None of the girls would ever admit it out loud, but…in their eyes and opinion Naruto was just plain hot! And the Uchiha, well…now he was just about to kill the girls for looking at Naruto that way. Not that he was jealous. Nope. Not one chance in hell. Definitely not. Though he had to admit the blond one had certainly grown to be quite a stun. He managed to loose all that baby face over the years, and he almost managed to surpass Sasuke in height by centimeters. And not even the villagers could ignore that, even if they wanted. Thank the puberty, and adolescence.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-teme. I guess I'll just leave you will your 'lovely' company." But, in Sasuke's opinion, what hadn't changed at all was his utterly irritating and annoying behavior. He was still loud, too. He wondered, as Naruto continued making his way gods knew where, if the blond blue-eyed boy would be that loud also when in—he just stopped those trails of thoughts, deciding it would do him no good if he did that.

"Sasuke-kun…" one of those girls inquired "why is your face all red?"

'_That's it.'_ Sasuke decided. Before killing the girls physically, he just threw them all the patented 'Death Glare' of his, developed and improved over the years. That managed to kill them all to the spot, while the Sharingan user managed to storm out of there; and where to none of them did know.

Now…what to get the teme…?

Naruto had simply no idea of what to give to him. The teme had more than enough wealth for him to get whatever he wished, so… what to get him, dammit! And why was he being so preoccupied about that teme's present, anyway? It was just a damn Christmas' gift, for Kami's sake!

And then an annoying little voice inside his head answered it for him. It seemed a little too much like the Kyuubi's. And it sounded a little too much teasing, too.

_"That's because you like him, idiot."_

'_Shut up, Kyuubi.'_

_"You know it's the truth." _The fox replied back (though it sounded like taunting and teasing), a little too much amused about the whole situation.

The blond shinobi decided to just ignore the damn fox. He would just keep teasing him if the didn't do so. And well, besides…deep, deep inside he knew that he couldn't deny what was the truth…

He had been liking the bastard from a long time now, and not the kind of 'like' suited to another friend. Nor suited to another _male_ one. He sighed. Yeah, he was in real shit. Because he knew…Sasuke wouldn't like him, right? Not in that way, anyways.

_"You will never know that if you don't ask, kit."_ The familiar voice yet again supplied for him.

'_If I do that I may endanger our already fragile friendsh—hey! Why am I explaining myself to you, anyway?'_

_"I don't know, kit. I guess you're just being a coward about the whole matter and conforming yourself with crumbs of what you really want."_

Naruto wanted to retaliate but, yet again, he was at loss of words. What the Kyuubi said was the truth, too. _'Why are you concerning yourself over this, Kyuubi?'_ he asked, curiosity and wariness laced onto his voice.

_"I don't know. Maybe I am tired of all this. You keep bantering yourself with these troubles and thoughts in your head for so long now that it's starting to bother me, since I'm stuck with you."_ After a while, the Jinchuuriki continued. _"But then again kit, whatever you do it__'s your own choice."_ and then after that, there was just him on his thoughts.

Naruto didn't even know where his feet were leading him anymore. He just kept thinking about his whole Sasuke-related issue. He didn't dare risk ruining his friendship with the last Uchiha survivor over a confession. Besides… the whole village would kill him if they ever knew what kind of feelings Naruto harbored toward the raven and oh-so-precious Uchiha. Sasuke would kill him if he even dared to tell him his feelings; that was for sure. He would most probably feel disgusted towards him, and would shun him away for good.

Their friendship was still too fragile after the whole Orochimaru-ordeal.

And besides, who would love the Bijuu, the monster anyway?

When his feet came to a halt in front of some familiar entrance, his eyes were filled with even more sadness. He was in front of the Uchiha's clan complex.

He thought sadly that the best present he would ever have for this Christmas, for all times, would be to have Sasuke's heart, even if that sounded way much too corny. He clenched his hands so painfully that it almost made his skin bleed, just slightly resembling the pain he felt in his heart at the admittance that that was something he would never have.

He was a coward.

Little did the blond know he was being watched by sad charcoal eyes at the blonde's departure. Why did he wish for someone he couldn't ever have?

Yes, he was a coward.

* * *

Next day, Naruto was yet again roaming Konoha's market in search of the teme's present. Giving up on the teme didn't mean that he couldn't give him anything for the holidays, right? Besides, a little gift wouldn't certainly hurt anyone—that is, IF he did manage to find one.

Sasuke was picky with his presents, he could tell. He'd seen and witnessed that a thousand of times to know—even Sakura-chan's presents were, some way or another, always were rejected by him. But, immersed on his thoughts of Sasuke's-would-be-presents as he was, he missed that fact that, strangely enough, Sasuke always accepted what Naruto gave to him, no mattering what it was.

And as immersed as he was, he missed the sight of someone walking onto his direction, and in result Naruto ended bumping into such person.

"Sorry!" he apologized, but even before he could see the person properly and asses that person was indeed fine, he was bumped on the head. "Itai!" he whined in a rather childish fashion, rubbing and nursing his abused head.

"Na-ru-to! You should watch it were you go!" he heard a familiar voice scolding him, before looking up from his crouching on the ground.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Sorry!"

Sighing, the bubblegum haired girl then smiled at him. "Never mind. I didn't fall, and so my presents weren't damaged. No harm done." She stated, lifting her hand that indeed was filled with bags filled with wrapped presents, and smiling at the blond.

"Doing Christmas shopping, Sakura-chan?" he asked, curious, as he straightened up again.

"Yeah… just about to finish. What about you?" she inquired.

"Yeah…almost finishing with the list, too."

"Someone's missing then, I take it?" the emerald-eyed kunoichi asked the blond as the resumed with their search on the shops.

"Yeah…I can't seem to find the right present…" Naruto admitted.

"Then it's for Sasuke-kun, ne?"

"W-well…y-yeah…" the tanned boy felt his face heating up. Why did he have to blush over it, anyway?

Sakura laughed. "I knew it! It's written all over your face, you know?" she teased Naruto. Now that she didn't like Sasuke anymore, realizing her like for him was just a mere crush, she found that it was really fun to tease Naruto. It really helped to know Naruto's secret crush, she thought. Then again…Naruto was really bad at hiding anything. And how didn't Sasuke know by now, that was a wonder. She thought that as tensai he would have figured it out by now…

"Why aren't you mad about…this…?" stopping, and diverting his eyes from her to the floor, the blond boy asked really quiet, almost too quiet, but Sakura managed to hear it just fine as if it had been yelled. She had heard that question being directed to her almost too often for her tastes now.

Putting her free hand on her friend's shoulder, and locking eyes with him, she answered him truthfully. "I've told you this before, Naruto. Why should I be mad about you liking him? I no longer like him; I've told you that. I still care for him, deeply, but as a friend. Besides…your feelings are sincere, Naruto, just as everything you say and do. So there's nothing for me to be mad at you about."

"Even if…if I'm a male?" he asked, feeling insecure, looking back at her with what looked to be hopeful eyes.

"Naruto! You're really hopeless, ne?" she said, bumping his head once again that day. Then she smiled at him. "I prefer you to be with him, than any of those stupid girls, or that Ino-pig." And with confidence, she finished. "You're far better than all of them."

Naruto smiled at his friend, the one that managed to know his feelings towards the raven-haired boy. He was truly grateful that she had understood him, and that –glup!— she hadn't killed him. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"No big deal. Besides…" And at that, she was in her own little world, blushing like crazy.

"Besides…?" the boy asked the girl warily, narrowing his eyes. That stupid little expression over her face was shown a little too often, too.

As if his words snapped her from la-la land, she giggled behind her free hand, still blushing. "Nothing." She said innocently. Far too innocently.

After a while of just walking in silence, she added off-handedly. "You know, Naruto…you'll definitely have to give me pictures of you two while at it, okay? As Sasuke-kun's Number One fan-girl, I deserve at least one." and she just continued to walk, as if she had just asked the most natural thing in the world, leaving a utterly flushing crimson Naruto behind, gaping at her.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're eating here, Naruto."

"Just because." Said boy pouted childishly at her, and that expression was obviously well rehearsed.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at his answer, and after hearing a loud 'itadakimasu' rapidly followed by some rather loud slurping noises, she muttered her own 'itadakimasu' before eating her own portion of ramen more gracefully, in her opinion.

After finishing with the girl's shopping, and after some fruitless searching of Sasuke's present, they'd decided—scratch that—_Naruto_ decided that it would be good to eat on his favorite eating place, the Ichiraku's, before resuming with their search.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar person passing there. "Sasuke-kun!" Naruto inwardly and predictably whipped his head upon hearing the name being addressed, while the other boy narrowed his eyes. She'd suspected it before, but…was that jealousy written on the raven's expression when he saw them? Was he jealous over them…? Over seeing _Naruto_…eating with her? As on what seemed to be a date? Inner Sakura smirked at this. She just had to test that.

And adding as her reasoning took her just milliseconds, she asked. "Want to eat with us, Sasuke-kun?" and then he noticed how he just briefly looked over to Naruto, as if asking for…for his approval? Then she quickly added, "Naruto wants you too to eat with us, ne, Naruto?"

Blushing, said boy answered, looking at his ramen again. "Yeah, whatever, bastard." And he continued to eat again. And at this, the raven boy took a seat, she noticed, next to Naruto, instead of her, whose seat what closer to where he was previously standing, and which would have been more practical. This was interesting, really interesting, Inner Sakura said.

Then, in the quiet way of his, Sasuke ordered his meal. She noticed some bags at Sasuke's feet. "Coming from some Christmas shopping, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes." He answered tersely. It seemed he was mad at her, for some reason. _'Most probably jealousy'_ Inner Sakura cheekily stated, nodding to herself. She should have been afraid of that, but she just ignored it; it was way too much fun for her to miss it.

"Didn't know you had enough time for you to spend on someone's present, bastard." Naruto finally teased, looking at the charcoal-haired boy smugly, after ordering seconds of his pork ramen.

"Tch." was that some blushing Sakura saw onto the normally blank Uchiha's face?

And, obviously, oblivious as Naruto was, said boy picked the bag at the Uchiha's feet, trying to get a peek at it, but was quickly snatched away by Sasuke, who in turn gave him his infamous glare. "Leave it, usuratonkachi."

At this, the azure-eyed boy snapped. "Don't call me that, teme!"

"Then stop acting as one, baka." The pale boy coolly replied, putting the bag on the ground at his feet, but at his other side and away from Naruto.

Said teen was about to reply when a steaming bowl of his precious ramen was put in front of him, effectively diverting his attention. Just then, Ayame, the owner's daughter, put Sasuke's bowl of ramen in front to him, and he silently began to eat. And, Sakura yet again, as she ate her food, noticed how between bites the raven tensai boy stole glances at the blond one. Was Naruto that oblivious?

It was unbelievable; Sasuke seemed to like Naruto back, and Naruto didn't notice it; heck _Sakura_ didn't notice it. And she was supposedly the most observant of the group… Now it all made sense; the strange behavior of the Uchiha lately…

After finishing her bowl, she hastily paid for it, and stepped to the floor.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, mouthful of food.

"Now I have just remembered that I have some errands to run. I gotta go, or else mom's gonna kill me!"

"But what about the shopping thing?" Naruto asked her, lowering his voice, and looking at her meaningfully.

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure Sasuke-kun can help you with it, ne, Sasuke-kun?" she looked at the aforementioned boy, putting both hands clasped in front of her face, asking hopefully.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" the blond muttered his question.

"Nn." Was Sasuke's reply. He narrowed his eye; her behavior was strange. But he'll it slide, for now.

"Sorry, Naruto!" the kunoichi said, sticking her tongue, and putting her free hand behind her head, the other full with her bag now. "See ya later! You have to _tell_ me if you found _it_ or not!" she yelled as she ran away, after waving her good-bye at the two boys.

_This is your chance, Naruto._

* * *

'_What was Sakura-chan thinking?'_ Naruto thought. He was puzzled about her behavior. One minute she had insisted on the two on them on going on the hunt of Sasuke's present because, as she said '_You'll end up buying the wrong thing with your idiot-ness'_, and the next, she hurriedly left him there with _him_, _alone_, because she had 'things to do'.

If he didn't know her better, he'd be thinking that she was up to something.

"Oi, dobe. Are you gonna eat that, or what?" Sasuke's smooth voice cut him from his musings, and he glanced at his food. Indeed, it was half-full. He took a bite of it. He made a face; it was cool, too. And when he looked at Sasuke, he saw that the Uchiha's bowl was empty now.

"Well?" the raven boy inquired, raising a fine dark eyebrow at him.

"No. I'm finished."

"Well, then, let's go." The other said, lifting up from his seat, and walking away already.

"Oi, wait up, teme!" the blonde hastily paid for his share of the food, and ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

"Who told you that you could come, anyway?" Naruto scowled, muttering, when he reached him.

"Nn." Was the Uchiha's reply, with his free hand tucked on his pants' pocket.

"Who are those presents for, anyway?" the curious tanned boy asked after a while, trying to pry, eyeing the bag of presents on Sasuke's hand.

"None of your business, dobe." There was tinge of red on his otherwise expressionless features. Which Naruto, as he did very often, or seemed to, missed to see it.

After some silent minutes of just walking, he asked the other. "What about you? Who are those for?" Sasuke asked about the tanned boy's presents.

"None of your business, teme." And at this, Naruto he blushed.

The two of them continued walking in that awkward silence, none of them knowing what to say to fill it. They couldn't even think of anything to start bickering about. Well, _Naruto_ couldn't think of anything to bicker with Sasuke about. Sasuke's expression remained as unreadable as it always was.

"Ne, teme."

"Nn."

'_Come on, just get this over with.'_ "What would you want for Christmas?"

"Uh?" Was Sasuke's smart reply. His eyes held the slightest expression of surprise in them.

"You heard me." Naruto was blushing once again that day, and he looked to the side.

Sasuke then turned around, showing his back to the Kyuubi's container. "Whatever you give me will be okay, usuratonkachi."

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!?" Naruto was huffing as the tensai boy just ignored him, walking away already.

"Nn." But little did Naruto know of the slightest of the smiles tugging on the raven's face.

* * *

"Ne, teme."

"What." this time Sasuke replied with a real word. And they were still walking (and without trying to kill each other, which was something rare) in the now dark streets of Konoha. It was dusking now, the stars showing their presence high in the turning inky black sky. Their walk together was oddly relaxing, they thought.

Oh, and for the record, Naruto still couldn't find anything to give to the teme. And which was something hard, considering said teme was walking with him, _next _to him.

"What are you gonna give me for Christmas?" the blond asked.

The coal-eyed boy snorted, trying to hide his embarrassment, that, indeed, he had Naruto's gift wrapped on the same very bag he had on his right hand. "As if I would buy you anything."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, feeling suspicious of something, even when he didn't exactly know of what. Then, he looked away, frowning. "Whatever, bastard."

And Sasuke wondered when he fell for the idiot loud-mouth. Since when the blonde baka had managed to get into his head, and stay there day and night? Because even if the process had been slowly enough for the Uchiha not to notice, it had been sure and steady. It was as if, like an unwanted guest, it had made itself at home in Sasuke's mind.

But the raven had to admit, some thoughts weren't _that_ unpleasant…especially those that came when he was sleeping. Okay, they weren't unpleasant at all, but they left him unfulfilled, and what was most important… they left him alone. They left him just to wake alone in his bed, realizing that it had been just a dream.

So, in those months after when he could finally put a name to his feelings towards Naruto, his best friend, his rival…those dreams began to become more vivid. So vivid, that it was becoming more and more difficult to behave normally with the blond. 'Normally' as behaving like friends, and rivals. And nothing more. Because there were times that Sasuke had to remind himself that they were just that.

But even when doing that, it was driving him crazy.

And what was worse; Naruto had no idea.

The sun, so bright and so unreachable…

"…me? Oi, teme!"

Sasuke blinked at him, and then blushed. Naruto's nose was just mere centimeters away from his. And his eyes looked so close and so big and so beautiful… and those lips…so rosy and so soft and so oh tempting and…

He backed away before he did something really stupid. "What?" he noticed that his voice was a little too high-pitched for his liking, totally ruining his indifferent façade.

The blond shinobi frowned, and put his arms on either side of his hips. "You just stopped walking all of a sudden, and you had this weird look on your face…" the blonde looked at the raven in the face. Then he continued, "Is something wrong, Sasuke?"

He shook his head from side to side, a movement more to get out of his trance than a negation motion. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"But, Sasuke—"

"I said nothing's wrong, dammit! Why don't you just stop being a pain in the ass and stop meddling with other people's affairs!?" but when Sasuke realized what he was saying, it was already too late. Azure blue eyes full of hurt were looking straight at him, piercing his heart and soul.

"Fine! Just see when I ever gonna get concerned about you again!" and after that, Naruto stormed out and left.

"Naruto…"

* * *

Why did it hurt so much? Sasuke was always like that; it shouldn't surprise him anymore. Yet…it still hurt. It was something stupid, really, but he couldn't stop them…the tears that were hotly making their merry way down his cheeks.

Why love had to hurt so much…?

* * *

Sasuke wanted to kick himself. _'Way to go, Uchiha. You certainly have a chance with the dobe now',_ he thought dryly. He raven tensai boy was finally at home after…the incident with Naruto, and now he was burning a hole in the wall with the way he was glowering at it. As was said before, he was on his home, in the Uchiha complex, the one where he lived with his family before. He was there, sitting against a corner in the wall, not even caring to turn on the lights. He was just there, sitting amongst the darkness, and just thinking about a thousand and one ways to drown in said darkness and depress himself more. And as said before, he was moping, glowering, in a way he was so expert about.

Naruto, the idiot. Why'd he have to be so sensitive, anyways? The blond idiot shouldn't have to worry about him… The raven boy sighed, venting his head and looking at the seemingly black ceiling above him, and seeing nothing at all. Since when he'd gotten himself so weak…?

Okay, so that was one thing he wasn't a prodigy about. Love, that is. Because that was the name of what he felt toward the dobe, right? It had to be it, with the way his heart thumped on his ears when the blond was near. How his hands got sweaty, and how he lost focus at odd times when near him… it was a dead-away signal, and a miracle the baka hadn't realized just yet… now just wait a minute. It really shouldn't surprise him, since the baka since forever had been just beyond oblivious, right? The pale boy rubbed his temple at this. As the whiskered boy was always unpredictable, there was really no way of pinpointing what he'd do if he knew… He sighed; it was just hopeless…

'_Get a grip! You're an Uchiha, damnit!'_ he severely scowled himself. _'And as one, you always get what you want!'_ Yeah, that's it. With his confidence renewed, he vowed to himself that, for Christmas, he would get and claim a certain blond tanned blue-eyed boy to himself, and just for him.

But, before that, he'd have to apologize with the dobe first… even if he had to sacrifice his pride by doing that…

* * *

Next morning, Sakura was really curious as to what had happened between her two best friends. She hoped that her assumptions had been right, and that Sasuke also felt the same way Naruto felt for him.

Not that she was a match-maker.

She just wanted those two to be happy.

And then, maybe, one photograph or two…

Okay…she'll admit it… she was merely curious. Along with Tsunade-sama. And then maybe Shizune-san…and Ino…and… well… they were _all_ just curious.

But that was another story.

But the point was; both boys were totally, completely oblivious. She at least had hoped the Uchiha would notice it. But she now guessed he had the love intelligence of an ant. Really…

And it wasn't just her… there were others that suspected the same. And from a long time now. Even Ino said something about it once (that time the blonde bleach kunoichi being really, really drunk), now that she remembered. It was a couple of years before, when she still was head over hills over Sasuke, or at least she thought she was.

They were commenting on how Sasuke-kun would always ignore anything and anyone, even when he was being shoved up with undying affection…but the odd thing was that he never seemed to ignore the loud Naruto. The little pest…it seemed that he always managed to catch his attention, not mattering the situation.

"Ne, big-forehead…" she remembered the other one said.

"What, Ino-pig?" she said slurry (okay, she was also drunk that time…).

"Don't you think those two…" a pause.

"Those two…? You mean…" she stopped, and in her state of total drunkenness she tried to process her thoughts of what she was going to say next, enough to form them into words. "Sasuke-kun and… Naruto…?"

"Yeah…those two…"

"What about them…?"

"Don't you think that… dunno… they're always… erm… together…?" she was blushing, but that might have been because of her state of drunkenness.

"…Together?"

"Yeah…" she was making gestures with both her hands, trying to convey what she wanted to say, but was too embarrassed (or drunk?) to be able to voice that out. "_Together_, you know…?" the word a little more emphasized as it really should be. Blame it on the alcohol.

Then the two of them looked at each other. After a moment of silence, of just staring at each other, they both started to laugh.

"No way!" Sakura was now trying to dismiss it even having thought that possibility.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto…? Nah! What were you thinking?"

"What! You were thinking it, too!"

And after that, she remembered that she had stayed in denial for so long… but that was not the case anymore. She had grown up from that, and, well…came to accept it. Mainly because those two were both lonely…and needy of the affection. And also, because that way at least, she would forever be the only girl in their hearts.

And so… she would try to help them…without being killed by the Uchiha in the process.

And that was why she was making her way to Naruto's apartment; she just had to find that out.

* * *

She knocked. And knocked. But the answer never came. Sakura frowned, a hand under her chin. It wasn't like Naruto to be like that; even though when he tended to be a little sleepy sometimes. But…now, it didn't bode well to her. She knocked again; hoping against hope he just hadn't heard her (even when she knew he had to have the keenest senses she ever knew someone to have; and his sensing and hearing skills were no exception) because he was dead sleeping. And she kept on knocking. Then a sinking feeling made a way through her system. Maybe…yesterday… maybe she had read wrong Sasuke's actions and reactions… and maybe… it didn't go well… and oh gods it was her fault!

Without any further preambles, she just forced the door open (not something very difficult for her to do considering the pink-haired medic-nin's monstrous strength) and barged in.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she desperately called out. If she had been a little calmer, and asserted the situation coolly, she would have sensed and noticed the blond wasn't really in the room. After some minutes of fruitless searching, she indeed did notice that Naruto wasn't there. And when inspecting his room, and judging by the lack of heat and of folds on his bed, and after checking the kitchen, she guessed the blond blue-eyed boy hadn't been in there in the last ten hours—maybe longer, even.

If he wasn't there, then where the heck was he!?

Okay, she was _not_ going to act desperate. She had to calm herself down. She had to think of the situation calmly, putting aside any emotion that might hinder her good reasoning. She took long calming breaths, trying, attempting to do so. Why was it so difficult…? _'Okay, Sakura, calm yourself down!'_ inner Sakura actually screamed at herself. After finally succeeding, she began to think. If not there, where was the place he'd be more comfortable, more at home, after something bad (gods please let that be not the case) happened to him? Where would he go…?

And then, in a flash, like an epiphany, it came to her; the Hokage mountain! He had to be there! She hastily made her way out of there, almost literary jumping down the stairs of Naruto's apartment complex, completely forgetting the state of the poor blonde's destroyed beyond repair door, the rest of it barely hanging on its hinges. She had just to make sure her friend, her brother was alright, because if not… And Christmas was just a day away! She wanted him to have a happy Christmas, not a miserable one!

_Please, gods, let him be there!_

* * *

'_Gods, this is depressing…'_ he thought, as he straightened from his position on the hard ground, rubbing his eyes, squinting them from the sun's rays.

_"And not to mention pathetic."_ Another familiar voice provided.

'_Oh, Kyuubi… you just have to have the best timing to but in, don't you?' _Naruto asked irritated, sarcastic.

_"Someone has to do it, kit."_

'_And you just have to enjoy it, don't you?'_

_"It's always my pleasure, kit."_ And with that, he left to wherever he was before he shared his opinion about his tenant with.

"Arghhh!" Naruto audibly groaned, ruffling his hair with both hands.

With a 'thumph', he then unceremoniously flopped again on the ground, eyes to the blue sky above. It really was pathetic for him to cry to sleep in that place, without even bothering to go home instead, because there he would just be so lonely and unbearable and—there at least, he had the spirit of jii-chan, of the Yondaime—and well, he just couldn't go home (even when he doubted his run-out apartment really filled that description). The bastard… does he really deserves that? All his heartache, all his feelings?

A part of him wanted to say that no, he definitely didn't deserve it, but… damn it all to hell! This was just too damn frustrating. What a stupid situation to fall himself in… to fall in love with his best friend.

And shit, speaking of the bastard of his friend… it was Christmas's Eve already and he was still with no present to give to the teme… stupid stupid teme! Why did he have to be so damn insensitive of a bastard, anyways? And why did he have to cry over it, too!? He sighed, as if doing so would give him any answer, but none came. He sighed again.

When he was just in the motions of getting up from the ground, a rock hit his head, hard. What the—that hurt! While nursering his poor rock-abused head, he saw a shadow covering him.

"Here you are, baka! Sleeping here, of all places!" and his head gained another blow, this time made by a knuckle.

"Itai, Sakura-chaaaan!" he whined, looking up at the medic-nin.

"That should teach you to stop worrying people!" and even with the harshness of her voice, there was relief trimmed into it.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." He offered an apologetic smile at her.

"Sheez, Naruto, really—" she sighed, and then sat down next to her friend. "Why are you here, anyway? You didn't sleep at home, did you?"

"Well—" he lifted a hand to the nape of his head, rubbing it, as if frustrated, or just plain tired, or guilty, or just all of them at the same time.

"What happened? Did… did something happen yesterday?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, nothing… the bastard just being the lovely way he is…a complete jerk…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto… was this… this was my fault, wasn't it?" she asked lowly, lowering her head.

"Why should it be your fault, Sakura-chan?" he asked, looking at her, raising a fair eyebrow, looking curious.

At that, the girl lifted her head again, looking almost serenely at the scenery in front of her. "Well…it was my idea of getting the two of you alone…because I thought that—"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. Your intentions were good. It really wasn't your fault." The young Kyuubi's tenant said, looking at her, smiling.

"But, if I hadn't—"

"Really, Sakura-chan. It's okay. 'Sides, it isn't something I'm not used from the bastard, anyway." The boy tried to reassure her, waving his hand as if it wasn't anything important.

"Are you…sure, Naruto?" she inquired, worried, looking at him more closely, locking eyes.

"Of course I am, Sakura-chan!" he gave her one of his infamous grins, thumbs up. It was a pose that, if Lee or Gai-sensei ever saw it, it would make them so proud… Naruto was practically sparkling.

The green-eyed girl sighed, and then smiled up at the sky. "If you say so, Naruto…" she knew the smile was not truly certain, that it was just a mask, but at least he was trying. Then she got up. "Then, if you're really okay…I gotta go. Got some last minute errands from my mom. Christmas season." She explained.

Naruto got up too, and began stretching his stiff body. It wasn't really advisable to sleep on the open, and with just the grass as a mattress. "Ja, Naruto. Wanna come over to my house tomorrow?" she offered, some steps away from the blonde shinobi now.

"Nah, it's okay, really." He smiled apologetically, turning down her good-natured offer. "See ya." He said, about to leave, too.

Then she stopped, and without turning to look at her male friend, she asked. "Ne, Naruto… if there was anything you would want to get for Christmas… what would that be?"

"That, Sakura-chan, it's something not even Santa would be able to give me."

And with that, Naruto's presence vanished from the place.

His voice sounded so sad, so wistful, that it broke Sakura's heart.

'_I really hope Naruto, that, someday you get what you want and what you rightly deserve…'_

* * *

Poor Naruto. He was really hurt and sad, this time. She just wished for him to have a happy Christmas… and not just in Christmas, but always. She knew it was kinda idealistic what she wished, but… she sighed. Wasn't supposedly to be Christmas a time for happiness? She at least, wanted to share it with him.

Sakura smiled. How things changed on those passing years… she'd grown up, she would said. Finally grown up. She'd never thought, back in her genin days, that she'd come to like the blonde boy so much, and that she would be able to see a part of his real self. That she'd see him as someone so caring, so perceptive of others, so strong, so lonely…

Naruto deserved to stop feeling that loneliness.

And Sasuke-kun… she chuckled lightly at the thought, stopping in her tracks back to her destination. Who would have thought that side of him…? She was sure that if, back in her genin days, that if she ever found out about that side of him…she would have been furious. And most likely would have killed Naruto, the culprit.

It was amazing how much she'd changed.

Naruto had a knack of doing that to you.

And it wasn't a wonder Sasuke-kun hadn't paid attention to none of those girls' affections he received back then… and that still does, even now. It just seems that… Sasuke-kun isn't attracted to girls. And that was something that, she would be never able to change. And that connection, that red thread that always seemed to be between Sasuke-kun and Naruto, was something she wouldn't be able to sever, either.

And so… she was going to have to be meddlesome, if she wanted to see them happy. She was gonna to give them, how to say it… a 'push'. Yes, she was going to give them both a tiny little push into the right direction.

Oh, and speaking of the devil…

There, turning around a corner was him… her prey… I mean, the one she was gonna help. Uchiha Sasuke.

Inner Sakura raised a fist in the air, pronouncing an energetic 'hell yeah!'

* * *

He was just returning, frustrated, from the dobe's apartment. From the dobe's empty apartment. From the dobe's apartment with the broken door. And upon analyzing it, he noticed that with the way it was broken, it would have to be made by a person that didn't have a problem with lack of strength. And, that strength was kinda familiar… Anyways; he was pissed, because now he would have to go and find the blond, from wherever he was, anyways.

Yeah, right then, Uchiha Sasuke was pissed.

Just his luck that when he decided that he was going to apologize to him, the idiot was nowhere to be found.

But he would keep looking, dammit! He wouldn't stop till he did that, and no-one was going to stop him, or make waste his time in any way. Because he didn't have time for anything else. He—

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

Damn.

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!" wouldn't they just notice that he was not in the mood, and go away?

A girl stopped right in front of him, smiling. That sickly sweet smile of hers. "Sakura."

"Good day, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Was has it of good, anyway?

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" the girl started, getting a little bit closer, still smiling. Wasn't she feeling the dead vibes coming from him, to her? "Would you like to come for a walk, with me?"

"No. I'm bussy—"

"Looking for Naruto, ne?" she finished it for him, still smiling.

The raven tensai-boy had the slightest expression of surprise onto his face, before it disappeared into his usual blank and bored expression.

"That's none of your business." He said, giving her back to her, and making his leave. Or more like, snapped, making his leave.

"Well," the girl said, huffing, both hands onto her hips, scowling "it is, actually."

And at this, the other person responded so coldly that even hell would freeze. "Why? Just because you're dating?" he bit his lip when he realized what he'd just said.

"Dat…?" she couldn't even finish her sentence, because laugher began to fill her voice. She was laughing so hard that there were tears moistening her eyes. Sasuke's eyes were filled with the slightest expression of surprise at her all but unexpected reaction. And between panting and laughs, she started to talk again. "Is… that… w…why… you…" or she tried to, anyways. Noticing the death glare the Uchiha was showing her, she tried to calm herself down. Calm down enough for her to talk, at least.

"I knew it…" she said, brushing the last of her tears away from her eyes from the laughter. At this, the raven haired boy raised one of his slender brows, telling for her to explain herself better, crossing his arms. Calm enough, she continued. "Is that why…you seemed so jealous yesterday? Because you thought we were dating? Never thought you were one jumping to conclusions, Sasuke-kun." She was smiling. She was fucking smiling at that.

"I wasn't jealous." The Uchiha muttered, looking away, pink coloring his pale features. This was one of the times he hated he was so _damn_ pale. And he heard the damn girl giggle. Really, he just wanted to strangle her, to maim her…

"Oh, really? Come on, Sasuke-kun! We all know that's not true!" she smiled at him, again. Why had she to be so fucking sympathetic…?

"We _all_…?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Anyway…" a set of nervous giggles. "We both know that's no true! You like Naruto, don't you?—and don't even try to deny it, with the way you act around him, it's impossible for you not to." she finished.

"You…you _know_?" it was like all his damn pride and aloofness went down the drain, showing all his insecurities over the whole feelings-towards-Naruto-that-might-be-love thing.

The girl smiled more openly now. "Of course I do. No for nothing I was the most intelligent of Team Seven. Besides…" she continued, in a ponder-voice and expression. "It seemed that…there was always that…that tension between you two. I was just waiting for the day to actually happen." She smiled once more. Or was it more like a damn _grin_?

He hated it. How weak he looked in her eyes. For him, to look like that… it wasn't the image he usually showed. But… "So…you _do_ know." He said, lowering his gaze, letting his blue-ish bangs to cover his eyes.

"Yes." Now she was openly grinning at him. "To be honest, I always wanted that image of pride and aloofness to disappear from you, and for you to look insecure and unsure about something, like any human being. There even was a time when I wanted to be the cause of that, but…" she let her voice trail off, reminiscing old passed days, ignoring the red mortal vibes coming to her when she insinuated him being insecure, which it was to him something equal to weakness. "I never thought I would be saying this… but… if it is Naruto, then I guess it's all right." A pause. "Though, never thought you ever swung that way, Sasuke-kun." Didn't she ever know when the hell to _shut_ up!?

"Whatever." Sasuke pronounced, giving his back to her once more, making his leave, and the only proof he had that their 'conversation' affected him was the lightest of pink dusting his cheeks.

"You should look for him! Even if he's mad at you, if you just apologize he'll forgive you!" she said out loud, no; she _screeched_. The last Uchiha was sure that every damn villager heard what she just said. He needed to hurry up, or else… He wasn't ready to open his heart to her just yet, even if they had known each other since ages. "You should declare your feelings to him to, you know! He might like you back! And you two may have a wonderful Christmas together! And then—" luckily, as he sped up, the sounds of her too much carried with enthusiasm voice faded out in the distance. Now he was sure the _whole_ Fire Country heard what Sakura had said.

He flinched at the prospect of her knowing Naruto was mad at him. Because she saying that really confirmed that Naruto was indeed mad at him. Because most probably he was _still_ mad at him. Not that that wasn't something he didn't deserve…

He flinched some more when he realized just how much Sakura knew him, how easy to read he had become. But it really shouldn't surprise him; she had been his stalker for _years_.

Declare to him…? Well, he did intend to make Naruto his, because all Uchiha always get what they want. No matter what, not matter the difficulties, or how impossible it looked to be. Uchiha were tensai, after all.

And yeah, it could be a wonderful Christmas…

…or a disastrous one.

Either way, he wasn't turning back now.

* * *

Mmm. Sakura frowned after the long since Sasuke's disappearing back in the street. He really… he really hadn't cooperated she thought, hands on her hips. Well… she sighed; closing her eyes at the thought that Sasuke had always been that way… and it was really expected for him to react the way he did.

At least she confirmed to herself that her former crush liked Naruto back. Which was something good.

She just hoped they could patch things up. And to have a _really_ happy Christmas.

Yep…that would really make her feel happy as well…and would make Ino feel _so_ envious.

Then, something made her return back to reality; it was high time for her to go and inform her sensei.

Hasting to the Hokage tower, she just hoped Tsunade-sama wouldn't bet over it…

-.-

'_Sasuke-teme. Sasuke baka. Naruto baka… Sasuke-t—'_ Those were the words that were filling Naruto's mind at the moment, over and over again. The blond shinobi was apathetically throwing stones at the cascade that was near where he usually trained, moping. He was so down, so unlike his genki and determined self, he just didn't care anymore if he got something for the teme or not. It wouldn't really matter even if he did buy him anything.

The blond boy sighed, flopping onto his back and onto the grass, eyeing the orange colors of the sunset. He agreed with the Kyuubi now; he was really pathetic. Since his talk with Sakura-chan that same morning, he hadn't had the will in himself to go home. After spending a little more time there, alone, on the mountain, and trying to thing about his situation (without really succeeding), he'd come to the woods to train. He couldn't come up with any answer about the whole Sasuke-issue. The only thing he was certain about, was that the teme would always be his best friend and rival. And that he would always be his most important person, no matter what happened.

And that was something that wouldn't ever change. Not even if he himself wanted to.

Just then, he heard some rustles from the leaves from somewhere near him, and without even having time to think about it, he lunched to that direction some shuriken and kunai, letting his instinct take over him. He saw out of the corner of his eyes a dark blur moving considerately fast, landing in the open, in front of him.

"Tch. Were you really trying to kill me there, dobe?" the person, Sasuke, said, standing up in front of Naruto. "Not that you'd ever succeed in doing so." The raven pale boy finished, standing up, smirking that superior smirk of his, looking down at him.

"Hmph. It's you, teme." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the presence in front of him. He slowly stood up, never taking eyes off the Uchiha. He basked in the sigh of the Uchiha there, with his beautiful lean form. Then, he finally remembered he was in no mood for just gaping or the like, and so he said, "What do you want? Teme." he'd just said that name-calling after an after-thought.

"What do I want? These parts of the woods are free for anyone who wishes to be here and train, dobe." '_That was really lame, Uchiha. And you were supposedly here to apologize.'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed some more, if possible. "Last thing I remembered, teme, this was not the place where you usually train. So, why are you here?" he asked, crossing his arms. He really wasn't in the mood for any shit from the Uchiha.

'Fuck. Never one to make things easy, ne, dobe?' "Hn." A sigh. "Alright, dobe…" he looked to the side, not quite being able to look at the other in the eye. "I'm actually here…to apologize." He muttered the last part.

"Huh?" was the smart reply from the Kyuubi-holder. He cocked his head to the side, confused, thrown completely off guard by the raven's answer. Were his ears playing tricks on him…?

"I said…" the pale older boy repeated, this time with more confidence on his voice, making it louder "That I'm here to apologize, about yesterday."

Now the blonde was completely confused. "Yesterday…? What for, teme? Why?"

Now the Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Had the idiot really forgotten? "You're really an idiot…" he muttered.

"I heard that!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the raven one, completely forgetting that he was in no mood for acting anything but serious and moping, and instead now behaving like his old self. "Take it back!"

When Sasuke first saw the blond that day, he was relieved that he had found him at last. But then, he was worried, worried when he saw that serious and almost dull quality on his face and eyes. So, when the blond gave him that puzzled look of his, and then that rash and almost childish reaction of his, he almost sighed in relief. He didn't know what he'd do if the blond were to change. He wouldn't say it out loud, but…he was kinda afraid if they were to change roles somehow. But… his determination was stronger than that. "Make me."

Oh gods how Naruto hated that smirk. And with that thought in mind, he launched himself to the Uchiha full speed, aiming his fist to wipe that damn superior smirk out of the teme's face. But said teme unnervingly calmly just stepped out of his way, raising one of his eyebrows as if to say _'Is that how you're gonna make me take it back? Lame.'_ And with this, Naruto just got more furious, intently on making that teme take back what he'd said.

And so, the blond ninja kept with his rash attacks, letting his instinct, fury and frustration take over him. Sasuke saw all of that, but he just kept evading, not doing anything to attack back. And this just pissed Naruto more.

When Sasuke saw an opening in the other's attack, with his Sharingan eyes activated now, he attacked at last, and managed to pin the blond boy to the ground. "What's wrong with you, dobe? You're sloppier than usual." The older of the two said, worry and arrogance together in a strange mix onto his voice and expression.

And at that, Naruto concentrated his chakra, and managed to flip their positions, this time him being the one to pin the raven young man. He narrowed his clear blue eyes, and got dangerously close to the Uchiha's face, and almost snarled at him when he said, "That's none of your business, teme."

Sasuke felt as if the blond had slapped him. With a surge of feelings waving throughout him, —and of strength and of chakra—he flipped them both once more, reversing places. The idiot— "Not my business, dobe? How come it's not my business!?" he said, locking crimson eyes with blue-scarlet ones.

What the— Naruto rolled once more, with a mix of emotions ragging through him —anger —anguish —longing —friendship —sadness —frustration—loneliness —betrayal— despair—hope—and finally, love, he responded, his whole body shaking now. "Because you don't care, that's why! You don't _fucking_ care!"

Now Sasuke felt as if he was beaten all over mercilessly. How can the idiot think— Narrowing his eyes even more, he mustered all of his strength to reverse positions once more, and this time he made sure the blue eyed boy didn't try and move again, by firmly placing his legs onto each of the younger boy's thighs, pinning them to the ground and keeping him there, and both hands were firmly and strongly gripping the younger one's shoulders. Bringing his face really close to Naruto's, Sasuke forcefully whispered with a snarl-quality "How the hell can you think that I don't care, Naruto?"

Said shinobi tried to free himself, but to no avail. He was trembling all over. "And why would you, Sasuke? Why?" Naruto's beautiful eyes were shinning with unshed tears now, making Sasuke's heart jump a beat. Sasuke saw so much longing there, it hurt.

With a tenderness, a warmness he didn't show since he was eight and his whole clan was slaughtered, the Uchiha gently whipped the tears that were finally and silently making their way out of Naruto's eyes and down his face. "How can you think I don't care, dobe?" his voice was almost tender, and his hand was still placed on the other's cheek. Inching his face closer, the Uchiha boy said, whispered, declared, "Naruto… I… I…" he just couldn't finish it, and so instead he did what he wanted to since a long time, an achingly long time— he did what would show the idiot what he couldn't say with words –he touched the blonde's lips with his own.

Naruto's damp eyes wide opened at the sudden contact, at the sudden gesture. He couldn't believe it was actually happening, his wish. Was it real…?

After a brief moment's contact, after what was a chaste kiss, the charcoal-colored eyed boy drew back, and stared intently at the eyes that reflected the pale moon's figure in them—it had long since became night—and really stared at them, as if reading them. "It is real." He said, before venting down his head once more, claiming again those luscious lips that tasted oh so good—like heaven.

And this time the tan boy kissed back, a real smile making its way onto his lips even while they kissed. _'I'm so glad.'_ his heart sang.

After they had finally tasted and explored each other's mouths to their hearts content, they finally drew back. Still smiling, his whole face smiling now, Naruto declared as well, with his arms now free and around the Uchiha's neck, "Yeah, I love you too, bastard."

They couldn't feel happier.

* * *

Really, Naruto would have been just fine and happy to just lie there, on the grass, under the stars and the full moon, in the arms of his beloved. But it seemed that, after a while of just being there, enjoying each other's company, Sasuke's wicked and curious hand couldn't help itself making its merry way down –ahem! Naruto's body.

"Teme!" the younger one said, blushing a bright scarlet, grabbing that hand by the wrist.

"What?" the other one said, face devoid of any expression, except that there was mirth filling his eyes. "I deserve my Christmas' present." The raven said.

Naruto couldn't say anything, and just blushed even more, clearly reading the meaning of those words.

"Or…" the pale boy continued, whispering into the other's ear seductively, which sent shivers down the other's spine and down his groin, "you don't want to?" Sasuke just then blew lightly onto the blonde's ear, before continuing, "Because, I think your body does." And just to prove his point, he freed his hand off of the now blonde's slack grip, and gripped some other thing, that thing being very aroused and very hard now.

'_That's it.'_ the owner of the blue eyes thought. And once more that day, he flipped them both once more, him on top, and crushed down their lips together. After what was a battle of teeth and tongue, he said, "My place is closer."

Sasuke smirked; he didn't need further encouragement.

* * *

They barely made it to Naruto's apartment—they really couldn't keep their hands and mouth out of each other. It seemed that all of their pent-up emotions were finally catching up to them and to the surface, washing them like a powerful tsunami. They really couldn't control them any longer.

When Naruto saw that his door was already open, he was glad –in his lust-filled state, never thought about being upset about the state his poor front door was in—they moved to make their way inside. In a not so enthusiastic manner, Sasuke let go of the blond. Naruto just looked at him questionably. "…Sasuke…?"

"The door, dobe…" he said, before making a hold of the door and blocking the entrance. Then, he put some barrier against it. Even if he couldn't help his lust, he was _not_ doing it with that door open. "This will do, for now." He muttered. Problem solved, he returned to the blond.

Blindly and clumsily now, with nothing delaying them anymore, the couple made their eager way to the owner's bedroom, unable to part from each other and to keep their hands from exploring heated flesh. Oh, and by the way, ever since they got inside the apartment, they started to get rid of each other's garments, not really mattering where—or how—they ended. They were thrown carelessly onto the floor.

Sasuke thanked the gods when they finally made it to the bedroom. Oh, he wasn't a person that would get lost that easily, but Naruto proved to be very _distracting_. Especially with those hands of his. And _especially_ when they reached _right_ there—now wait a minute! _'Time for some real action.' _He thought, before pushing the blond to the bed on the first opportunity he got.

And the idiot just lay there, unfazed, with that infamous mischievous grin on his face. Oh by gods he would eat that grin off.

And so, the Uchiha proceeded to do just so, straddling the blond shinobi, flushing their bodies together, and enjoying their closeness. Sasuke now reaffirmed his opinion: Naruto truly tasted like heavens. And beyond that.

And it really seemed like Naruto was tired of foreplay, for then he pushed his hips upwards, grinding their rather hard erection together through impending clothes. The older young shinobi stifled back a groan. And Naruto's mischievous grin reappeared when they parted.

"Impatient, aren't we?" the pale boy smirked. Sasuke's smile was all over his eyes. And Naruto's, as well.

"What do you think, teme?" a tease back.

Really, happiness was…

This was way better than dreams.

Then both boys resumed with another kiss, this one being a more languid one. In this one, there was not lust in it, just plain happiness and the truth of their feelings.

And when their the kiss ended, they resumed with their previous exploration.

Even when they were naked waist up now, that wasn't remotely enough. They wanted more. They _needed_ more.

Nimble pale calloused fingers reached the waistband of Naruto's pants, tugging at them. "These…" the older shinobi said between nibbles and bites to the other's neck and collarbone area, "need to go." The Uchiha tensai was making sure of marking the idiot, making sure that anyone who cared to see the idiot would immediately and without a single doubt know that the idiot was taken, and that he was his.

If Naruto arched off the bed out because of Sasuke licking and nibbling his ear, inserting his hot moist tongue in and out of his ear; or just because of the raven asking the blond to get rid of those evil pants of his, none of them would know for sure. But Sasuke either way seized that chance and tugged them off along with the tan boy's underwear. He didn't have any reason to protest, either.

Then, Sasuke proceeded to check and watch his lovely handiwork. It was lovely indeed, the sight… the vision of his dreams, there, under him, panting, blushing, sweating, looking so utterly pliant…Naruto was gorgeous. He wanted to see the expression he'd make when he fucked him… wanted to see him writhing under him… he wanted to hear his moans, to hear his screams…

"Oi, teme…!" Naruto started. That made the onyx-colored eyed boy come back from fantasy land. "It's not fair… You're still… wearing those…" the Kyuubi-container signaled an accusing trembling finger at the offending garment. It really was adorable, with Naruto pouting like that, even in that situation.

And after seeing that damn smirk well placed on the damn teme's face, that gave him the incentive to go and switch places with the bastard for the umpteenth time that day, straddling him. He bent down, and this he time he was the one to whisper seductively onto the other male's ear, sliding one finger under Sasuke's waistband. "These…" tugging them now "need to go." Before sharply bitting onto the other's junction between shoulder and collarbone, claiming his property. It was sure that the older one arched off the bed because of the pleasure mingled deliciously with that spice of pain. And Naruto wasn't one to waste a chance.

He pulled those impending and evil pants off the raven, along with his boxers.

They locked gazes, now fully naked.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

The Uzumaki boy then voluntarily switched placed again.

"What are you still waiting for?" hooking a leg to the other's waist.

Sasuke didn't need further ado.

* * *

After thoughtfully exploring the tan young gorgeous' body, the Uchiha whispered huskily, feeling Naruto's entrance with a finger. "Lube."

That word alone seemed to bring Naruto back from ecstasy land, and he responded, "Nightstand. Lotion." He couldn't form more elaborated words or sentences. But it was fine with Sasuke, since he didn't need the blond to talk, but to _scream_.

After coating his fingers with the lotion, Sasuke tossed it aside and vent down once more, inserting one finger down Naruto's entrance, the former hissing at the intrusion. Then, when the tensai inserted another finger, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki hissed now because of pain. Seeing this, the one on top vent down once more and began to play with the blonde's nipples with his teeth, effectively distracting the dobe while fingering that tight passage. Just thinking about the prospect of being actually sheathed there…

He decided to try and speed a little more with the process, because he just was on the point where he couldn't wait any longer. But that eagerness wasn't going to make him hurt the one that he held most dear to his hear, a heart he didn't know had still the capacity to love until meeting Naruto. That made him insert a third finger, and Naruto tensed under him, tears prickling those beautiful azure blue eyes. Whispering words of apologies and assurances, the pale boy began moving those fingers in and out the blonde, stretching him as carefully as possible.

Naruto's feelings of discomfort weren't fading away; Sasuke could tell. So there, with those three fingers still inside, he kept searching for that point that would make it all feel better for the blond. It had to be there, there… there! He found it. He knew he did, by the way of how the blond arched off the bed, crying in ecstasy.

"What the…?" was all the response in proper words Naruto could give.

"You like it, don't you?" Sasuke said, smirking, continuing ramming those wicked fingers of his into the blonde's, hitting that spot over and over again. And those sounds that were leaving the whiskered shinobi's mouth, those moans and whimpers and groans… those were just going straight down his shaft. And now he knew and confirmed; Naruto surely was _loud_.

"Stop… being… a damn… tease!" the blond gasped for the umpteenth time that night, as an intense wave of pleasure washed through him.

And secretly, this time the Uchiha had to agree with what the dobe had said.

Deciding the blond whiskered dobe under him was stretched enough for him, he extracted those fingers out of that passage, fully intending to fill them with something better, something more fulfilling.

Positioning himself, Sasuke whispered sweetly (or as sweetly as possible in that situation) to his almost lover's ear, "If you want me to stop any time, tell me.", before fully plunging himself into that tight bliss.

Tears were silently going down the tan blonde's cheeks, and his body was tensed. Sasuke tried to be as still as possible, trying to give his beloved time to adjust; his want and arousal be damned. Only when he felt the dobe's arms go around his neck and pull them both even closer together, sweat mingling, and when he saw trust in those clear azure blue eyes, the onyx-eyed boy did dare himself to move.

Slowly and shallowly at first, and then fast and deep at last, they began their dancing. They were dancing, trying to reach that plane full of pure white bliss, and they wanted to reach it together.

The Uchiha mercilessly continued to slam into that sweet spot over and over again, making the Uzumaki cry his name, cry for more. He was so proud of him being the one to do that to the blond.

Soon it became it harder and harder to maintain an even pace, as pleasure filled them and numbed their minds. Their movement became more erratic, feeling they were near to their goal. And so, the raven tensai boy reached from between them and grasped the blond's neglected erection, pumping (or at least trying to) in time with his trusts.

And soon, pure white hot light blinded them, while they called each other's names.

* * *

Just when they both were calming their ragging heart beats, after their rather tiring activities, Sasuke did something rather unexpected and odd; he grabbed the kunai that he found under Naruto's pillow (that miraculously hadn't hurt any of them) and threw it wordlessly out the open window.

"Sa…suke?" the blond questioned.

"I guess it was just my imagination." The older mumbled, after glancing outside said window.

"You're paying for it, you know!" Naruto said, huffing.

"Just shut up. I'll buy you more." The last Uchiha replied, kissing his now lover on the forehead, before pulling himself out of him and setting on his side, beside the blond. He would have to do something about that door, too. "Sleep."

"Nn." Naruto said, no liking being bossed around, but not really minding, either. So, he just made himself comfortable, laying his head onto the other's chest, one hand around that person's waist, rather possessively. "There's only one pillow…and you're using it." he mumbled, blushing.

Wrapping both arms around that beloved person's body protectively, and possessively as well, he said, smiling, "Just sleep, dobe."

"Stop callin' me 'obe…" he yawned after that half-hearted protest.

And before falling to sleep, Naruto could swear Sasuke mumbled something on the lines of _'Thank you for my best Christmas' present…'_

Yeah… truly happiness was…

* * *

Christmas morning. It felt really good, to wake up that day, cozy and warm on your bed, with nothing else to do. But it felt really greater to wake up in there, cozy and warm, in the arms of your most important person. And Naruto felt utterly content, and happier than he ever thought he would ever be.

_"And you actually thought that it wasn't going to happen…"_

'_Kyuubi…'_

_"But, you see, it actually did happen. That boy really seems to have brains and guts, not like you."_ the Kyuubi said, before leaving that part that was Naruto's mind.

Naruto was still scowling when he felt being slightly hit on the head by what felt to be someone's knuckles. He whipped his head to where the source of his pain came from, and glared at it. It went by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, who was smirking in his fullest. "Teme."

"Ohayoo, dobe." Said teme answered, before kissing his dobe good morning. It was a kiss that included and involved some teeth and tongue. After some minutes of going at it, they decided—more like _Naruto_ decided; it was too early for another round—to stop for the sake of some showing –they were so sticky that even Sasuke had to agree. Then, when the blond said he was going to use the bathroom first, the raven boy, like a cat, tried to sneak inside –hence the word '_tried'_—but found the door was locked.

Damn.

And he could almost feel the grin of the fox from there. The little fuck.

Deciding he had nothing left to do for the next minutes, Sasuke decided that at least he'd make himself useful and go find his clothes that were thrown so carelessly the other night. On his way there though—naked, what was the use for soiling his clothes? He'd have to use the bathroom hopefully soon anyways—he found something else that was rather…interesting.

"Teme. What'cha doing?" his now lover said curiously, whipping his hair dry with a towel, a simple pair of lounge pants on. He must've stared at it longer that he'd thought.

"Dobe. …What are…these?" okay… so those strange shinny things were more than one…whatever they were.

"Those...?" Naruto lad his head to the side, looking at the group of things –that were inside a bag—Sasuke was talking and signaling about. "Oh… those are Christmas' presents. You know, for all the people I care about. You saw those before, remember…?" he trailed off. Oooops…

"So… they're Christmas' presents…" _'Shit… I let his at home…'_

Silence.

And then more silence.

And then, Naruto's nervous and guilty little laugh. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this.

"So, dobe… where's mine?" never mind he forgot the blonde's.

Silence again.

"You got something for me, didn't you?"

Even more silence. Naruto was slowly backing away.

"Naruto…"

"Eeep! Forgot!" the one named Naruto said before sprinting away.

"Naruto!" the other one said, before running after the culprit.

"Hey!" the blond yelped, after being successfully pinned to the bed. "I'm not seeing mine either!"

And so, the newly couple began their fight and punishment with playful licks, nibbles, sucking and kisses.

'_I don't really mind… I have you now.'_

* * *

In another part of the village… more specifically, on the Hokage tower, there was a very happy woman. Correction; there were very happy _women_. Happy and excitedly giggling women, leaning over an office table at a certain and familiar office.

"You're really a tensai, Kakashi. Thank you for the job done. Sorry to make you work on Christmas Eve." Tsunade said very satisfied, a tissue well placed under her nose. She paid the shinobi.

"You're welcome, Hokage-sama. And don't worry about it, I had a lovely sight." Said shinobi _pervert_ tensai replied, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Oh, his mask was mysteriously sliced on the side by what seemed to be something _very_ sharp.

"These pictures are so good…" Sakura said, almost having a nosebleed now. "Ino will be so jealous." She was giggling.

Poor Shizune couldn't say anything but giggle. Okay, that was weird.

Oh, what kind of pictures those might be for them to get so happy about and to be in that state, you may wonder. And the answer was…they were pictures of Sasuke and Naruto nonetheless, in the middle of the trifles of their passion.

"Oh! And these are of their first time, too! I'm so happy! My Naruto, all grown up now…" the Godaime said dreamily, almost tearing up. Okay, that was so weird too.

And those three shared the same feelings: that was the best Christmas' present ever.

The only sad person over it in the room was certain perverted old man, on a corner forgotten now, wailing.

"I couldn't get the research material for my new yaoi edition!"

But that, was another story.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Vocabulary**

**Ohayoo**: is the first greeting of the day, the equivalent as the usually used ''Morning'. The correct way to say this greeting would be 'Ohayoo gozaimasu', that is translated as 'Good morning'.

**kunoichi**: female ninja, a ninja woman

**Sannin**: literarily 'Three people'

**Ero**: Pervert

**Teme**: 2nd person singular, with degrading meaning. The closest translation would be 'bastard'.

**Kami**: God

**Shinobi**: Ninja

**Itai**: In this case, something akin to 'it hurts.'

**Tensai**: genius

**Itadakimasu**: said before meals. Something similar to 'thank you for the meal/I'm going to eat now.

**Usuratonkachi**: loud dead-last

**Baka**: idiot/dumb -- and the likes

**Dobe**: Dead-last

**Ne**: in this case, in the beginning of a sentence, it's used to call attention, something like 'hey'.

**Yondaime**: The Fourth

**Ja**: something used like a goodbye, something like well/bye. …Make any sense? --;;,,,,

**Genki**: literarily 'healthful', someone that has plenty of energy.

**Shuriken**: star-shaped weapon ninja use to fight.

**Kunai**: dagger-like weapon ninja use to fight.

**Godaime**: The Fifth

* * *

Parts of this fic were inspired by other authors' stories. They were "My Longing, My Love" by Bookkbaby, and "Perfection", by AkaiTsume.

If you, Bookkbaby, and AkaiTsume, ever get to read this, I'm sorry if I made them if I used some part of your story without telling you before-hand.

* * *

**A.N.**: Hope you had liked it. I really put all my effort into writing this. Hope it wasn't way too long. And I hope you had liked my lemon as well… .+blushes+. This is my third lemon ever; my first one was an standard hetero-one, the second a Gravitation one, and this is the third. This is the first lemon I ever show to anyone, or publish it, though.

If this was right, then… then maybe I'll the courage to put a lemon in the future to my other Naruto ficcie, "Valentines a la…". .+hint hint+

I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas, and a prosperous New Year before hand, too. ;D May all your wishes come true.

Now, if you have any constructive criticism, suggestion, question, or the like, feel free to let me know. You can use reviews to do that, it would be for me a great Christmas' present. .+hint hint+.

Ja! XP


End file.
